The Time Shadow
by bluemerryberry
Summary: Rose and the Doctor end up on a planet, a vacation, just like she asked for. Only that things never go as planned. Aliens always have to destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

Friends are people.

People who make choices.

People who take steps day after day praying for the future; unfortunetly, the world they know is not what it seems to be. A friend can become an enemy, an enemy can become a friend. The mirror isn't always showing the outside, but the inside itself as well.

People are us. Beings on a planet that are afraid, looking everytime behind, holding onto hopes and living for a better life.

Humans are capable of more, the only mistake that is made: Believing in the impossible.

That's how it always goes wrong. 'Dreams' and Ímpossibility' are two kind of different words, each one leading to another story. That's why, people have to stop thinking, and do instead. And when you know the right moment has come, you can finally close your eyes, take a deep breath and say: Yes. Allons-y!

"And I told him, " Rose took a short bite from her sandwich " 'Mikey, if you want to use the microwave, you'll first need to plug it in!' "

"No way!" the Doctor laughed "Tell you what. One time I searched the whole Tardis for electricity, she was out that day. And I was so angry because I couldn't find any! But then I remembered: I am electricity myself!"

"You're joking!" she laughed out loud.

"I mean it! And I was nearly exploding every cell of my brain that day. Seems like Mondays aren't my type."

"Mondays are no one's type, Doctor. That's why, I've got an idea."

"And what's that?"

"Let's just stop." she linked her arm with his' , walking on the lighted streets of London.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's stop for a while. I want a vacation, and I don't know how you feel about it, but I got white like a cheesecake."

"You know I don't do domestic, Rose." he shook his head.

"Oh, come on..Just this one. Then, we can go back to all your alien things and adventures."

"Oi! Don't make it sound like you hate it. You know you love it."

"Oh, y-yeah. I do. Like, I adore it. The best thing of my life."

"Why do I feel like you're playing dirty?" he looked her deep into the eyes.

"Please?" she begged.

After seconds and seconds of thoughts, his superior Timelord brain couldn't take it anymore. And by the way she was looking at him, with that big brown eyes; he already knew he lost.

"Oh, okay, I give up." the Doctor sighed "But just this time."

"Yes! Don't worry! We'll have fun. I promise!"

"Well, if you promise, then so be it. Now, we need to find the TARDIS."

"Oh, you go ahead. I still have some important things to buy. It won't take long, just a shampoo and things like that." she apolagized. "Meet you there?"

"Alright. Be careful and DON'T wander off! Anything happens, you come straight to me! Understood?"

"Yup." she slightly smiled.

With that, the two of them turned towards different directions. It wasn't that long they landed on Earth. Rose thought it would be a nice idea to have chips; after all the madness that happened before. Yesterday was the day the girl finally learnt that talking cats, Cassandra and zombies aren't the perfect combination. Anything related to that, just had to be wiped off and thrown straight into the bin.

She needed some rest; being pressed inside your own brain by a trambouline with eyes didn't felt really nice, and the Doctor knew it himself, but since he's superior to any human kind, he didn't have that much of a problem. She hated the fact that she remembered everything: her way of talking, her gestures, even the kiss. She hated it so much, because that wasn't her, but Cassandra who did it. And for some time it terrified her, thinking that the Doctor would just send her away. Because she already knew..he wouldn't have feelings for a human like her. She wasn't worth it, neither her soul.

Rose finally approached her favourite market in the center of London and stepped inside. Yeah, all of it seemed the same, only the rayons of food were placed differently. She quickly chose some shampoo and other personal things, then bashed out, hurrying towards the TARDIS.

It was a nice evening, a lot of people outside. It looked more lively than she last remembered. Sometimes, she used to hate this place. Being home wasn't her hobby. But now, after seeing it now and then, and that just for a couple of hours, made her slowly change her mind.

The girl walked the streets of London, her hands full of neccesary and unneccesary things, thinking about the vacation she and the Doctor were planning. She was very excited, every muscle of her body wanted to move faster and faster, but running wasn't the best solution right now.

"No!" a female voice yelled "Please! Don't do th-"

Rose's eyes widened with fear and shock after the voice disappeared, and instead of it a gunshot was heard, echoing through the air. No. Who would ever do this? The Doctor had to wait up a little more, that was for sure. She wasn't going to just back up like that. No no. She had to help. Whoever that was needed help, immediately.

"Hello?" she entered a very small and short street right after a little shop, which was already closed. It was very dark on that alley, so she was literally risking her own life at that moment. "I can't see you. Don't worry, I'll find you. Just relax."

With her eyes wide open she pulled out her phone to get some light, and as she found the body she approached and turned it to face her.

"Shereen?! Oh, Lords! Stay with me!" Rose yelled as she grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her "Stay with me, Shereen! Look! It's me! It's Rose! Hang in there! I need to get you to the TARDIS."

It was hard work dragging a body half dead after her, but it was the only option. And she was scared, gosh she was so scared. What would've happened to her friend if she wasn't there? What will happen if she's not hurrying?!

"Hang in there! Please, don't die on me! Doctor!" she yelled as she approached the TARDIS'door "Doctor, help me!"

The door opened and from inside the Timelord's hands quickly grabbed the body.

"Rose! What happened?! What's going on?! Who is this?" he asked as he lifted the woman's body on his arms.

"We need to take her to the emergency room! Now!"

"Tell me what happened!"

"She got shot! Please, Doctor! Hurry!" she said as she opened the door for him.

The Doctor ran towards a surgery table where he placed the body and took out some ustencils. Even though he Really couldn't understand what the hell was going on, Rose's look of shock seemed damn important, so he had to do what he had to do. He checked for vital signs, brain damage and blood; and when he saw it he quickly stopped the bleeding with his hand.

"Is it bad?" Rose asked as she approached with a set of emergency kit.

"No. No is not extremely bad. It didn't hit her internal organs. She will survive. The TARDIS is going to heal her." he sniffed as he extracted the bullet.

"The TARDIS can do that?!"

"The Tardis can do anything. Now" he paused to look at her "Please calm down. There is nothing to worry about. I am sure she will survive. Alright?"

"Alright." Rose replied sighing. "Alright, alright, alright."

"You're only making it worse. Rose. Hey." the Doctor walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her

"It's ok. Everything is okay. Come, sit down. I am going to prepare some cup of tea, then you're gonna tell me what happened. Yeah?"

The girl shook her head running one of her hands through her hair.

The Doctor hurried with the tea, then sat down besides Rose, who was still shaking from the shock she got. It looked stressful, and his actions of calming her down weren't working so well. The tea was the only relaxing her a bit.

She took a sip, her eyes closed, and by the moment she opened them, the Doctor's hand was already laying on one of her legs, rubbing it in concern.

"Whenever you're ready." he said as he drank from his tea.

And how should she even feel about it? Of course she was afraid; one of her best friends from Highschool got shot, not even to mention, almost died. So the question still cracked inside her brain. But, as the Doctor said, she was going to survive, and that was a good thing. Brilliant, in fact; even though she sometimes couldn't believe in his judgments and decisions.

"When you say the TARDIS is going to heal her, what do you actually mean?" Rose asked placing her cup of tea on the table.

"Well" the Doctor took a short look at Shereen, then faced his pink and yellow girl again. "Imagine this..light. A bright one, golden light."

"Just like the one when you regenerate?"

"More brighter, and more powerful. Then, imagine a bubble, a kind of big ball" he gestured with his hands "Then, place inside the bubble..let's say a pear. I hate pears, but you obviously already know that. Evil green things. Don't you ever feed me with that. Now, this bubble is so powerful and so strong, that even the pear can't take it anymore, and it transforms into a banana."

"You mean..like a regeneration?"

"Well yeah, you could say that."

"So, what you actually mean is that Shereen is inside this bubble, and her body will be regenerated?"

"Who is Shereen?" he crossed his arms "Oh! You mean the girl! Well, yes. Kind of. But her face and other parts will stay the same, just as it should be. "

Rose stood up sighing, her hands on her hips. She took a look at her friend sighing.

"How long is it gonna take?" she asked.

"A couple of days, even less. But, Rose" he caught her attention "You know what will happen after she gets better, right?"

"Yeah." Rose sniffed "Yeah, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose slowly approached the bed Shereen was laying crossing her arms. She looked at her friend in concern, her throat feeling a bit bitter.

"Who would ever do this?" she asked pressing her hand on Shereen's forehead.

"You do know it, Rose." the Doctor replied.

"What?" she furrowed her brows "Doctor, no. You are not going anywhere. You know how much of a trouble you can be alone."

"Who said I'm gonna be alone?"

"I hope you do not expect me to leave my friend just like that, Doctor! She's half dead!" Rose looked at him "I am going to call the police."

"Wha- The police? Rose, are you insane?"

"No, I am not. Think about it, you're supposed to be the genius. No alien would use guns like that, Doctor. Please. Just this time. Let the police investigate." she sighed "Please."

The Doctor felt like getting into a fight with Rose. He was sure that no human did this. Like, why would they? Isn't the human race getting along with each other? Aren't they living in peace, all together?

He understood she was concerned, and he didn't want to worry her. But it was the only way. What if an alien invasion was to come and he doesn't know about it? Wouldn't that worry her more? Is that what she wanted? Another kind of Weeping Angels taking over the Earth? Another Ghost wake up and feed itself with the souls of the innocent people?

"Rose-"

"No!" she almost yelled "You're gonna get yourself killed! And I don't want that. You may not even realize that, but I still need you Doctor. If you're not doing it for yourself..at least do it for me."

But how could he get into a fight with her when she was speaking to him that way? How could he watch her in the eye and then just vanish, leaving her alone?

And how he hated that. Being so weak in front of her, making her win so many times. He was the Doctor, and he still needed to prove it, wasn't he?

But how?

This Tyler woman just changed him from a Tiger into a Tigger, and the only way to become the stronger one again, was to leave her behind. But how could he leave her? She helped him so many times. Just by holding her hand, seeing her smiles and hearing her laughs. What had happened with him? His strength and everything? Has it just vanished? Has it just gone away like that?

The Doctor didn't want to confront her. Not after everything they've been through. At least that's what he knew: Tyler slaps are the worse. And he didn't want to become one right now. He was fresh regenerated. This body needed to be taken care of it.

He shot her an almost sharp look then turned away, leaving the two women alone in the room. Why was he behaving so childish? Was he 900 or just 10? The thing is, she was curious as well. What if the Doctor was actually right? What if aliens were going to invade this planet? Daleks, Cybermen?

But no. She needed to keep him away from trouble. At least for now. His face looked so damn familiar to her, she needed to find out why. Why has she seen it before? And when was that? How was she supposed to keep her cool when those kind of things were running inside her head without answers?

So, yeah. This was the right choice, and even though the Doctor could just 'run'away, she trusted him. Just like he trusted her.

Rose just needed to wait for her friend to wake up, then tell the police what happened, excluding the fact that Shereen healed herself inside the TARDIS. But how the hell was she supposed to do that? Without Shereen's injuries, she couldn't prove it.

The police would just think all is a lie, and that she's just another crazy lady from London.

She had to find an option, but still, she needed rest. Overthinking wasn't her favourite hobby, and tomorrow was still a day.

"Doctor, are you in there?" she slightly knocked at his door. When no response came out, she continued. "I just wanted to say that..I'll be off to my room and..yeah, you know. Good Night."

Rose opened her door and entered the bedroom. She could've sworn she heard a 'Good night' from him, but maybe it was just imagination. The Doctor was angry with her, and she knew it. Not becoming a reply was quiet right.

The girl changed her clothes and curled up under the sheets, her thoughts of her friend still remaining inside her head. Luckily, the Tardis understood; moving the emergency room right besides her was a very good idea. This Time Machine was the best.

"Choose, Timelord!" a very bright body whose face could not be seen demanded, one of its hands on her shoulder, the other one on someone else. "Make your choice, therefore the two of them will fade away, together. Who will you choose? The soul of a wolf, or the innocent one? The one with fire through her veins, or the one whose tears have cursed her heart?"

"I can't do this!"

"Oh.." the light exclaimed "But you already have made your choice, deep down inside your brain..and soul. Only you won't do it, for the sake of your love for her. Isn't it, Doctor? Or should I better call you by your real name, H-"

"Rose, wake up! Rose!" the Doctor shook her slightly.

"What?!" her eyes abruptly flung open.

"You may not believe what I have found! Come! Stand up, get dressed! I'll meet you in the Console room."

"Wait, what are you talk-"

"Just come." he cut her off.

Without insisting, the girl stood. She reached with one of her hands her forehead yawning. She felt very sweaty, and the fact that she got to sleep only 5 hours made her slowly feel a slightly head ache and a feeling of anger. This bloody Doctor! She understood that needing only a couple of hours a week of sleep were boring for him, but humans still needed their time. Her energy wasn't recharging by plugging it in.

She took a very quick shower, brushed her teeth, chose a new set of clothes to wear, and after she was done, she exited her bedroom.

"Have you checked up on Shereen?" Rose sked as she walked the stairs towards the console.

"What? Why should I? She's not my friend." the Doctor took out his specs "Oh..I am being rude. Rose, why am I being rude? This new body is confusing me."

"Maybe you just need some sleep. Like..10 hours or so!"

"10 HOURS? Are you insane?" he exclaimed "10 hours of sleeping and losing all the splendor out there? Sleep for you, but I'm not barging. Tell you what. I have got a surprise for you."

The Doctor put on his glasses then looked at the screen.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh, wait. Wait a second." he said pressing some tiny Tardis started dematerializing, shaking a bit.

"What? Doctor, where are we going?" she exclaimed placing her hands on the console to sustain herself.

"But id I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?"

"A surprise? Doctor, my Birthday was months ago."

"HAHA! Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

After the Time Machine finally stopped wiggling to the right and left, and the Doctor's laughs of craziness faded away, she took a deep breath looking around herself.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, her eyes falling back on him.

The Timelord didn't reply. He just smiled at her pointing with his hand towards the TARDIS'door. Even though he felt like telling her the whole history of the place they've landed on, he kept quiet, her insecure and simply confused way of feeling giving him second thoughts.

Rose slightly smiled turning away and approaching the door. She still took a look behind, and when she saw his expression didn't change, she pulled it open.

"You wanted a vacation" the Doctor's voice echoed "I told you you'll get one. There is my surprise for you. The 67th Century, planet Triton, galaxy Arandelia, where humans and aliens live in peace. No sign of wars or problems between them. Wll, at least for now. 34th Century, the human race finds a new way of jumping their ships through galaxies, they find this planet, some of them stay, some of them go back home. Isn't that brilliant?"

She looked in awe at the marveleous view in front of her eyes; the bright blue sky and steamy clouds of pink; the hundreds and hundreds of flying cars above their heads; the mixed up colors upon the trees, and all the people, living a free life on their own.

The picture looked fantastic. And the fact that those aliens were friendly upon these human beings made her day even happier, her smile becoming wider and wider. But then it faded away again.

"Wh-What's wrong?" he pointed out.

"This, this is amazing, Doctor. It really is. The way they are all getting along, a new and fresh start. And I appreciate the fact that you still remembered."

"But?"

"Well" she turned to face him as he approached "I can't do this. Shereen is right in here, fighting for her life. I can't just leave her alone like that. It would be wrong."

"And that's why" the Doctor searched into his pockets then took out a silver bracelet and placed it on her hand "I have got this for you."

"What is it?"

"A vital sign detector. Shereen wears one too. After you got to your room yesterday I started working on it. This thing over here send you a message when the sleeping beauty wakes up."

"You mean you stayed all night, working on this thing. Only for me?"

"Well..umm, I do need a vacation as well, you know? And I thought I should give it a try. I also had the plans for it for a while now, and it was also the right time to do -"

"Doctor." she cut him off. When he finally stopped babbling, she reached for his cheek and pressed a warm kiss "Thank you."

"Anytime." he smiled blushing.

He loved Rose. Of course he did. The only reason he kept fighting through all those things they've been through. Even if she made him weaker, she still changed him into a somehow better. Because, after the War, after commiting the Genocide, he was so much darker, and so much lonelier. And he loved it, being on his own everyday, finding new things and aliens to wipe them off their planets. He loved being angry with himself, and the people around him. After he regenerated into his 9th form, he only chased after the death. Trying to kill as much aliens as he could, reverse his anger, wipe his tears off. It wasn't really planned to land on Earth, he only followed a signal. The conciousness of the living plastic.

And then, it happened. The blonde girl with brown eyes, being enough smart to 'track'him down, learn about him, see his ship, his true face, and then finally, start travelling with him.

The Doctor felt that day, just like a child unwrapping a lollipop offered by the life. He felt like finally reaching a light, a swore connection and a happier life. He felt like grabbing onto fresh air and breathing it in.

Because that was she for him. Even though he wouldn't admit it inside his superior brain.

"Promise me she'll be fine?" the girl shook his arm.

"Yes. I do. The TARDIS will protect her, the bracelet will notify. Everything is perfect."

"Well, not all of it. She is still laying there. Even if we go, I don't want to get too much fun. I will still take care of her at night. I hope is not too much to ask." she looked him deep into the eye.

"No. I can accept that. She's your friend, you care about her. Who am I to take that away from you?"

"Thank you, Doctor. For understanding me."

"Let me grab some things and then we'll be off, alright?"

"Alright."

Rose laid down on the jumpseat waiting for the Doctor, while he walked the corridors towards his room. She wasn't sure if he really understood what she was going through, or even if going was a good idea. But she heard him telling that he also needed a vacation; if this wasn't for her, at least for him. He deserved it. He saved lifes of thousands and thousands of species before, fought against the villan ones, broke the space to freedom and brought smiles on people's faces. This was a gift for him, even if he didn't do domestic.

"Ok, let's go." the Doctor said approaching. She connected her hand with his and they exited the TARDIS, both excitement and concern into her eyes.

At first, it was kind of windy, but after a couple of minutes of walking, a very weird kind of sun showed up, offering the two visitors its warmth.

"That's called the Brok. People here think it's a gift from Brokno, the God of Fire, 8090 years ago. They believe that after the war between Him and Ploton ended, and peace was settled, Brokno gave this planet a new chance. Look, over there" the Doctor pointed towards a very tall and ancient building "Both aliens here and human kind now, go and pray thanking to the God of Fire and the one of Rain for the peace they offered to this place, for the new beginning."

"That's why none of them likes fighting." she exclaimed.

"Yup" the Doctor replied popping the 'p'"They are following their father. Just as they should be."

The two travelers, which under the others eyes looked like a couple, entered a little cafe, where they sat and ordered something to eat; she, a Kothomky with Brosnaka, and he, a Lovogentio.

"I am never gonna get used to those words" she pointed out. "Can't the TARDIS translate any of it?"

"Well, she would, but those are the official names. And please don't tell me you ordered a Kothomky just because they look like chips."

Rose took a long look at the Doctor, then , before she even knew it, she bursted out laughing, the Timelord following. Unfortunetly, their time of giggling and so didn't last too long; people started impelling them with ugly looks.

He cleared his throat and arranged his tie, then felt his eyes falling once again on her.

"You never told me, Doctor." she spoke after some moments of silence. "What do you believe into?"

"Oh. Well. You know. All of them."

"All of them?"

"Aham. Well, not me. Timelords used to choose themselves what they wanted to believe into, because they were all over the place, traveling. We learnt in our schools about each one, the truth to be said, I never fancied any second of it. That's why, after years and years of studying about them,-"

"You chose not to believe in anything or anyone." she cut him off laying her hand on his. "Oh, Doctor. I wish I could be there for you. I wish I could help you through it. Only you won't let me in. Why don't you let me in?"

"I am alright, Rose. I really am, I promise. Besides" he took his hand back "You have already done enough for me. That's why I am still here, having breakfast with you."

And how she hated when he kept the distance at moments like this. Alright, it might be painful talking about his past, his people and his planet. Rose understood it was. But wasn't it better going through it among someone? Two is stronger than one, and having someone fight besides does so much more damage to the dark. It can heal you, make you stand again.

So why? Why was he like this?

Was it because she was a human? Was it because he needed only a Timelady? Or was it because of her? Her way of thinking, her way of being.

"What is that?" Rose pointed towards a very ugly and disgusting thing that was laying on his plate. "Will you eat that? You're gonna get ill."

"Oi! Don't underestimate before testing. You may never know, this green food may actually taste

delicious." he protested grabbing a fork.

Rose looked at him as he cut through it and took a bite, the disgust into her eyes literally affecting him also. He chewed a few times, at first his experssion didn't change, but after a couple of seconds, seemed like terror and war got in front of his eyes.

"Oh, no" he said reaching for his glass of water "Oh no no no.!"

"What? What's wrong? "

"See for yourself." he handed her the fork.

"What? Are you expecting me to eat that?"

"Only then you'll understand." the Doctor said reaching for her glass of water.

After a moment of thinking, the girl took a tighter grip of the fork and took a bite from the greeny food.

"Oh my Gods! That's fantastic!" she exclaimed digging in some more.

"Fantastic? You call that fantastic? Is bloody evil! That thing was going to kill me!"

"Doctor, those are just pears."

"I know! Evil green pears! How can you be so casual? You should give me something, I was going to die."

"Like what? A ressurection kiss?" she laughed out loud.

"No. No kissing after you ate that thing." he loudly sniffed playing cool, his arms crossed. "I mean, look at you! That's disgusting! How can you eat it?"

"Then I'll only need to brush my teeth isn't it?" she smiled.

"What for?"

"For the..- Nevermind."

"No, tell me. What for?"

"Nevermind, Doctor. Let's go." Rose stood up grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the cafe.


End file.
